gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What the new book did for us and not
Okay this a run down on what Jacinto's Remnant did for us on a information level =The LOCUST HORDE= *The Queen is not in the book, no quotes from her only talked about once and how she do not look Locust. *In Present Time the Locust are seen twice in battle. *Flash back before the Hammer Strike. They fought a traditional war in way expect the E-Holes and all. But they did not keep capture territory, they looted all from the COG and lay ambushes in urban centers for humans like a grocery store. So all tech they had was stolen. =The COG= *It show how fracked things are. But we now know there was a 6 weeks peace timeline between the two wars. But I have to find the page again. *No new COG nations only one new Indie nation. *Each COG nation had national leaders that can disagree with the Chairman but in the end the Law is on the Chairman side (fortification act). but say nations have control over there own armies. *new info on Richards cabinet at least a year into it *Hoffman was NOT in charge during the flashback which a year after E-Day. Gen.Salaman is the chief of staff of the COG at this time. *All COG is a global alliance like a UN but without the suck. *Karen Travis added a more Soviet spin too them since there Socialist anyways, I.E. titles like Chairman and Premier *Human Counterattack was a year after E-Day. **Firestorms,environment destroyed pretty much its a hippie worse nightmare *Richard keeps keeping secrets from Hoffman aka the Sires and Adam Fenix message but noting is explained just mention that they don't know anything. *All quotes have to do with the COG now. *Navy is now center row now army is taking a backseat for once. =The UIR= *noting on there government beliefs *They seem to like to fight Islanders and poor nations. =The Stranded= *Land base Stranded= pussies *Sea based Stranded, marauding pirates that love to rape and plunder=dicks *Still viewed as cowards as the COG and traitors noting new --Jack Black 23:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Good rundown, gives a feel for it, do the Locust appear to be defeated in present time?--Royal Theron 23:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::First group was running away from Jacinto. 60 grubs with a single bloodmount and Corpser. Got ambushed. Second time they atytack they hit the underground base (btw they settle in old port/fort that has a underground system for sieges the grubs used it) a lot of boomers and a single Berserker! but I forgot an other battle with the Horde in present time. The Horde ambushed them in the woods on the mainland. They attack with Boomer cooks. They took out a lot of Gears. Since the Hollows is being flooded with water and Imulsion it states it seem the war is over. But there is going to be an other book and game so idk.--Jack Black 23:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good, i know i keep asking stuff, but is Jace in the book?--Royal Theron 23:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Honestly I don't remember. I think he was mention once. But fire away.--Jack Black 23:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC)